It is often a goal of a business to have its employees perform their daily work at a higher level. For example, a business may desire that its sales force, call center representatives, or professional services representatives be more effective in their day-to-day business activities. One way to boost human performance is to provide people the information they need to do their jobs. Such information may include training, access to experts on specific topics, sample work products or other knowledge that is pertinent to helping the employee do his or her job
For example, a computer system may allow a call center representative to perform a search on support materials. Or the system may allow the call center representative access to a trouble ticket system for the purpose of discovering how similar problems have been solved in the past. Providing access to support materials is not without its problems. A company may have its content on too many different systems. This then requires a computer user looking for an answer to search each system individually. Or, a company may have its content stored in an unorganized fashion. While an answer may exist, the user may be unable to find the answer among the unorganized materials. Or the user may not know how to properly navigate the computer system to find the information he or she needs or may not know how to formulate an effective query to search for the information. These and other problems can prevent people from performing at a higher level.